


the devil made me do it

by amaelamin



Series: touch requests [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, M/M, Vampires, all the supernatural aus give them to meeeeeee, also vampire bf taeil, dark sorcerer hyuck rise, not cos he's fancy but cos he literally has no other cups, who drinks blood out of a wine glass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23610208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaelamin/pseuds/amaelamin
Summary: 'touch' request fill 2!-> hyuckil (or johnhyuck) with touch as an anchor/source of comfort
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Moon Taeil
Series: touch requests [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695640
Comments: 23
Kudos: 156





	the devil made me do it

**Author's Note:**

> this is short for now but hmm. HMMM /keeps at the back of my mind

“You know you shouldn’t come here alone,” Taeil hisses, low. Urgent. He looks both ways down the alley before pulling Donghyuck inside and staring at him in the dark. Donghyuck blinks, his eyes unable to adjust to the sudden lack of light.

“What’s wrong with you?”

“I’m-” Donghyuck starts, shaky. “The casting today. Went wrong. I couldn’t banish the spirit fast enough.”

Taeil slowly takes Donghyuck’s hand and puts it on his chest, absorbing Donghyuck’s trembling like a coin thrown into a bottomless well. 

“Can I-” Donghyuck asks, desperate. 

Taeil doesn’t move, and Donghyuck takes it as permission to step into his cold, solid embrace. Donghyuck sags against him, Taeil’s arms all but holding him up, and in an instant the voices in Donghyuck’s head are gone as the dregs of errant magic surging through his veins are drained away into the abyss of Taeil’s soullessness. 

The touch of Taeil’s skin has the effect of a sharp knife cutting through the bonds of magic chaos in Donghyuck’s head. Donghyuck doesn’t know how long Taeil holds him just inside his doorway but when Donghyuck pulls away his hands are no longer shaking, his legs no longer jittery. 

“You have to stop doing this,” Taeil tells him, gaze meaningful. “You have to learn how to ground yourself properly during your castings. This is too dangerous for someone on your path.”

“But then I won’t have any excuse to come see you,” Donghyuck tries for levity, but Taeil presses his lips together. “I know. I know, and I’m trying.”

“Using me as your anchor should be your last resort,” Taeil continues firmly, but Donghyuck is already looking at his mouth. 

“Witch, are you listening-”

“Yes I am, _vampire_ ,” Donghyuck retorts, lifting one hand to touch the corner of Taeil’s mouth, right over one canine tooth. “I told you I was trying. I won’t make the same mistake again.”

Donghyuck kisses him, and he can feel Taeil about to tell him off so he bites down lightly on Taeil’s lower lip. “Aren’t you happy to see me?”

“What would your tutor say,” Taeil asks between insistent kisses, “if she knew her prized top student was using the undead as a conduit for the bad magic when his castings went wrong?”

“She’d say,” Donghyuck hums against Taeil’s lips, “‘Good job on being so resourceful.’”

“She’d _say_ ‘Please collect your things and leave, necromancer.’”

Donghyuck pulls away sharply, staring at Taeil. “I’m not a necromancer.”

“What do you think this is?” Taeil gestures between them. “How do you think others will see it?”

“I didn’t - I don’t have you under thrall,” Donghyuck protests. “I didn’t _make_ you. I’m just - affording myself of your unique capabilities.”

“Do you think I would have any effect on you,” Taeil murmurs, “If your magic hadn’t suppressed mine to allow you to use my body as a channel? If you didn’t have _control_ over me?”

Donghyuck is silent. 

Taeil looks at him for a time, and then tugs him backwards into the abandoned shophouse, Donghyuck needing his guidance in the near pitch-blackness. He feels something soft against his legs, and sits down on it. 

“Come here?” he asks, and Taeil lowers himself next to Donghyuck on the bed. “I take it this means you don’t want me to leave.”

“Did you think I didn’t realise what you did?” Taeil says, voice carefully tender. “Of course I knew. The question is - are you willing to accept what it means?”

Donghyuck blindly moves up the bed, feeling his vampire mold himself around his body. 

“I can’t pursue it,” he whispers. “I will be thrown out of school. Necromancy is illegal.”

Taeil nods against his shoulder, and Donghyuck moves closer. Taeil’s icy touch has never bothered him; he craves it instead. “But you have a gift. And necromancers are necessary, even if your government will not admit it.”

Donghyuck exhales, curling further into Taeil. He has always found comfort in the silence of Taeil’s arms - his magic quietens immediately, falls into order, mind clear. He doesn’t even need to think of the words, sometimes, and he’s taken back irresistibly to the time he’d tried a casting while Taeil had both hands on him. It had been effortless. 

“Beautiful,” Donghyuck mutters. “That’s what my magic is, when I cast it with you. It’s beautiful.”

“You have to be careful,” Taeil tells him. Taeil cups his face, lets Donghyuck lick into his mouth and press his tongue to the tip of one of Taeil’s canines until it draws blood; Taeil, shuddering, accepts the small offering. 

“You like the dark too much.”

Donghyuck kisses Taeil harder, and thinks of all the magic he’d always been told he could not do. Blood magic, sex magic, death magic - 

“Vampire,” Donghyuck breathes. “Do you trust me?”

Taeil laughs softly. “No.”

“Why not?”

“Because you’re reckless,” Taeil catches Donghyuck’s lower lip between his teeth briefly. “Because you’re more powerful than you realise.”

Donghyuck goes still. “How powerful?”

Taeil takes his hand and puts it over Taeil’s unbeating heart in a mirror of earlier. “Do you fully understand what you did? When you drain into me, I can feel it. I know what it is because magic is what made me. And each time my demon surrenders to you - it makes way for your magic, recognises it as superior and lets it enter. And the first time you made my demon submit you didn’t even realise it, did you?”

“I thought-” Donghyuck starts. “I thought it was a normal thing to do. Because vampires have no souls, you’re a natural void-”

“No,” Taeil whispers. “Your magic _demanded_ entry and my demon gave it to you without a fight.” 

“And I would be able to do this with any vampire?” Donghyuck muses, wonder in his voice.

Taeil stays quiet. 

“Would I?” Donghyuck presses, and Taeil frowns. 

“I _suppose_.”

Donghyuck blinks. “Are you _pouting_?”

“No!”

“I wouldn’t do it with any other vampire, don’t worry. You’re my one and only undead choice,” Donghyuck consoles, grinning. Taeil rolls his eyes. 

Donghyuck nestles into Taeil’s chest, finding the lack of a heartbeat comforting. It’s serenely quiet and calm with Taeil. He thinks better, _breathes_ better around him. Why does he feel more alive when he’s with someone who’s dead?

“Do you want to drink from me?” Donghyuck whispers, after a long drowsy silence. 

Blood magic. Sex magic. Death magic.

“Always,” Taeil whispers back, lips brushing Donghyuck’s neck. “Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for this request <3 
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/haetsalmoonbit) / [cc](https://t.co/wABa3kxW2p?amp=1)


End file.
